Problem: On a sunny morning, Jessica rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of lemons for $7.84 each and baskets of pomegranates for $9.32 each. Jessica decided to buy a basket of lemons and a basket of pomegranates because those were her favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Jessica need to pay for her produce?
Explanation: To find the total amount Jessica needs to pay, we need to add the price of the lemons and the price of the pomegranates. Price of lemons + price of pomegranates = total price. ${7}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ Jessica needs to pay $17.16.